guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Thing
Czech&Slovakia Guild ---- Guild History / Historie Guildy The Thing byl založen hráči M-Scottie a Phillipson v Září 2007. Po těžkých útrapách, odchodu jednoho ze zakladatelů a přechodem z International guildu se z něj konečně stal čistokrevný československý guild. Po roce trvání a stagnace se připojilo několik nadšenců a guild začal opět vzkvétat. Za rychlým vývojem stáli především Silvestr-sk a Slovensky-Zabijak, který bohužel opustil naši guildu po rozepřích s mnohými členy. Návrat Phillipsona je ovšen další světlou zprávou v naší historii. ---- Po nesčetných problémech s některými členy opustili guildu mnozí z nás. Počet členů teď pravidelně kolísá mezi 35-40. Bohužel nás opustili Phillipson, Forkmen a jiní. Rychlý vývin nových členů však brzy zaplní vzniklé mezery a guilda bude opět svorná a silná jako dříve. ---- Guilda začíná po dlouhé době opět posilovat. Nové přírůstky do našich řad posilují naši guildu. Přibyla i další 190'''ka když '''Slartibarkfast dosáhl na tento lvl. Snad se nám začne opět naplno dařit a společně vybudujeme silnější guildu. ---- Vzhledem k přístupu nežádoucích osob na účet Alfonse jsem byl nucen jej vyloučit z našich řad. Jen čas ukáže zda bylo rozhodnutí správné či nikoli. ---- Forma Deníku 2009 20.3. Philipson opět odchází z guildy a s ním mnozí dobří hráči :( 22.3. Scott dosáhl na lvl 190! 5.4. Několik odchodů oslabilo naše řady. 25.4. Guilda lvl 40! 15.6. Guilda lvl 41! 26.6. Slartibarkfast třetím v guildě s lvlem 190 2.7. Stránka chráněna proti zápisu neregistrovaných členů wiki. Pro editaci se prosím přihlašte! ---- Vznik názvu naší oblíbené guildy Název guildu The Thing byl inspirován stejnojmeným filmovým horrorem s Kurtem Russellem v hlavní roli z roku 1982. Americké vědce vyruší divoký vrtulníkový nálet jejich norských kolegů, kteří pronásledují a střílí po prchajícím psovi. Jejich lov dopadne neúspěšně a pes najde útočiště právě ve stanici Američanů. Norové zmizí bez jakéhokoliv vystětlení situace. Američtí polárníci však brzy začínají zjišťovat, že se psem není něco v pořádku. Je totiž infikován nebezpečným mimozemským virem, který využívá tělesné schránky zvířat a lidí ke svému zdokonalování a navíc ještě na svém hostiteli zkouší ledacos nového. Polárníkům tak nezbývá nic jiného, než bránit své životy. Vezmou do rukou plamenomety a každý věří jen sám sobě... The Thing, který svým dějem velmi připomíná legendárního Vetřelce, je remeakem snímku z roku 1951 s názvem The Thing from Another World režiséra Howarda Hawkse a současně je první částí Carpeterovi pozdější trilogie "Apocalypse Trilogy" - dalšími jsou Prince of Darkness (1987) a In the Mouth of Madness (1995). Skvělou hudbu složil Enio Morricone (mj. Tenkrát na Západě). The Thing oplývá po celou dobu napínavým dějem, výborný je i nápad mimozemského viru, jenž napadá a poté zcela ovládne lidské tělo. Hereckému osazenstvu vévodí Kurt Russell, trikové efekty byly svěřeny Stanu Winstonovi a ten, jak je u něj zvykem, podal mistrovské dílo! The Thing je prostě filmem, který se musí vidět! Více informací naleznete zde -> http://www.csfd.cz/film/1329-vec-tvor-thing-the/ Actions / Události http://slartibarkfast.rajce.idnes.cz/Dofus/#Naruto_zahradkar.jpg - Naruto měl kreativní večer.. Rules / Pravidla - Pouze pro CZE a SVK hráče. - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 50 pro p2p a lvl 100 pro f2p - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 80 pro p2p a f2p nebereme- podmínka pro lvl guildy 50 Případné vyjímky řeší Leader a Zástupci ---- Upozornění !!! Chraňte svoje accounty.. za žádnou cenu nedávajte heslo a nick druhým osobám. Pokud budete vykradeni, bude s Vámi zacházeno jako s nežádoucí osobou, která bude z guildu vyhoštěna. Braňte Perce.. kdykoli bude napaden náš perc, je Vaší povinností bránit jej i kdyby stál proti přesile. Zdržíme tím útočníky a navíc zjistíme co nám sebrali. Navíc se můžev poslední chvíli připojit do boje někdo silnější a support se vždy hodí ( i v podobě bloku s několika sty hp ). Chovejte se týmově a čestně.. nenapadejte slovně jiné hráče nebo dokonce kolegy z guildy. Vše jde řešit mírovou cestou domluvy nebo ignorací. Neurážejte jiné hráče při napadení či obraně perce pokud oni sami neurážejí Vás ( několikrát se mi stalo že se útočníci omluvili a víckrát na koně nezaútočili, popř. leavli ze slušnosti boj - viz Babylon guilda se kterou máme ally ). Zlodějina.. je neodpustitelným prohřeškem. Netrestá se jen exekucí, nekonečným vláčením Vašeho odporného jména bahnem ale i upozorněním na Vás (jiným guildám, moderátorovi apod.) a následným agressem jak jen to bude v silách kohokoli poblíž. Rights / Práva - On Trial - 0+ xp(pro guild) - Právě přijatý do guildy a neověřený (min xp do guildy 5%) - Initiate - 5000+ xp - Prověřený bez práv (5%) - Scout - 10000+ xp - Nejnižší rank s právem XP manage, zneužití se trestá (5%) - Spy - 15000+ xp - Průzkumník, bez nových práv (5%) - Reservist - 20000+ xp 60+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, invite new members (5%) - Guard - 30000+ xp 70+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, brání perceptora (4%) - Murderer - 50000+ xp 80+ lvl - Povinnost bránit perceptora, place a perceptor (3%) - Protector - 100000+ xp lvl 100+ - žádná nová práva (2%) - Chosen One - nejvíce xp pro guild (1%) - Second in Command - nejlepší výběr v guildě, nejméně 3 měsíce v guildě (1%) - lvl 100+ - Treasure Hunter - titul udělený nejlepším Enutrofům (min rank Guard pro postup) - Breeder - stará se o výchovu krocanů (min rank Reservist, větší důvěra) - Colector Killer - Povolení zabíjet vybrané perceptory jiných guild (min rank Murderer) - Muse - Jedinečný rank pro Můzu guildy Leader má právo na vyjímku v udílení práv i ranku podle svého uvážení. Members / Členové Hlavní posádka / Main Crew Shmouha - ( Cra lvl 52 ) Leader Ashrin - ( Eniripsa lvl 181 ) - Mentor M-Scottie - ( Iop lvl 192 ) - Chosen One Slartibarkfast - ( Enutrof lvl 190 ) - Treasurer -cleara- ( Sram lvl 130 ) - Diplomat Narutouzumaki-cze - ( Ecaflip lvl 151 ) - Second in command Protector Maills-cz - ( Ecaflip lvl 145 ) Hozy-cz - ( Pandava lvl 139 ) Depkacz - ( Ecaflip lvl 135 ) Ecca-cz - ( Ecaflip lvl 109 ) Frodik-cze - ( Sram lvl 115 ) Housenka-Cz - ( Sacrier lvl 114 ) Allowet - ( Xelor lvl 108 ) Murderer Forkmen-cz ( Feca lvl 153) Its-Time - ( Xelor lvl 83 ) Guard Arri-sk - ( Osa lvl 120 ) Rambo-cz - ( Sadida lvl 88 ) Fromthe-death - ( Iop lvl 73 ) Cj-kochanie - ( Sadida lvl 71 ) Pan-Karel - ( Sram lvl 70 ) Reservist Kupec-cz - ( Sadida lvl 63 ) Stronos-cz - ( Ecaflip lvl 65 ) Spy Ap-loser - ( Xelor lvl 79 ) Danninho - ( Pandawa lvl 65 ) Scout Lord-Hegros - ( Sadida lvl 103 ) Golden-sk - ( Xelor lvl 44 ) Wankeer - ( Xelor lvl 131 ) Breberus - ( Eniripsa lvl 46 ) Neaktivní členové a zbytek.. / Inactive and others.. Sidius-CZ - ( Sacrier lvl 165 ) Nasynka-cz - ( Iop lvl 65 ) Saia-CZ - ( Sacrier lvl 130 ) Matlascz - ( Enutrof lvl 55 ) Holcina - ( Eniripsa lvl 66 ) Shielder-sk - ( Feca lvl 24 ) Breeder Cherry-sk - ( Ecaflip lvl 61 ) Craftsman Main Profesions (lvl)/ Hlavní Profese Alchemist - Ashrin (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) - Depkacz (96) Farmer - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (80) Lumberjack - Ashrin (70) - -cleara-(38) Miner - Slartibarkfast (100) - -cleara-(33) - Hozy-cz (57) Fisherman Hunter - Depkacz (100) Baker - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) Handyman - Hozy-cz (57) Jeweller - Ashrin (89/100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (30) - Frodik-cze (51) Shoemaker - -cleara-(29) - Narutouzumaki-cze (42) Tailor - Slartibarkfast (65/28) Bow Carver Staff Carver Wand Carver Axe Smith Dagger Smith - Maills-cz (80/100) Hammer Smith Shovel Smith - Slartibarkfast(65/100) Sword Smith - M-Scottie (95/100) Shield Smith Nepřítomnost / Absence Zde prosím hlaště svoji nepřítomnost abychom předešli nechtěnému vyhoštění z guildy ve tvaru "Jméno, důvod, od-do". Děkuji :) Allies / Spojenci Za přátele či spojence považujeme české a slovenské hráče (ne nutně -> zloději, hlupáci, agresoři apod.) takže je bezdůvodně neagresujeme a nenapadáme !! ---- Zpřátelené guildy - Bohemian_Cavalry - Babylon - http://babylon-dofus.forumactif.net ---- Guildy, na které NEÚTOČÍME! - The Home - ' A Few Good Man - Touch of Funk - Kryndy Pyndy - Fantasia - Heaven Knights - Inquisition - Old School Anarchy Enemies / Nepřátelé Za nepřátele považujte konstantně Polské a Brazilské hráče.. Jsou to duševně méně smělí lidé a nemá cenu je šetřit (pro ostatní - kopejte ty sračky jak se dá). Duševně méně smělí jedinci (je jich mnoho, ale příklady těch nejhorších naleznete níže) Kuroneco-cze - zloděj Zabijak-Kuba - zloděj sheWolf Puer Kingage-cz (a všechny jeho přidružené chary) - zloděj Kexik-sk - zloděj Potkanek-sk - zloděj Heaven-Panda Duševně méně smělé guildy - Another World - Eyes of Rain - Za´Kuzka - Polish Heroes - Neighborhood watch - Twisted Empire - Nothing but a good time - Good Old Days - provokace Great Wins / Velká Vítězství http://slartibarkfast.rajce.idnes.cz/Dofus/#2xpgVS5ppl.jpg Velké vítězství proti silnému soupeři jsme zvládli na jedničku s malými ztrátami :) ---- Links / Odkazy Dofus Main Page on wikia Vytvoření vlastního avatara -> http://dofustools.everhate.com/index.php?page=avatar Payment / Placení Dofusu Pro více méně ztracené jedince jsem zde vytvořil návod na placení Dofusu kreditní kartou. Snad pomůže lidem, kteří se totálně ztratili, najít cestu tímto jednoduchým postupem. Pro placení kartou přes internet musíte mít aktivovaný INTERNET BANKING!!!